


I'd rather be lost in your eyes (bro)

by oshietae



Series: ONEUS letters doodles [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, idk there arent much tags, not dongju dongju is no tsundere, oneus oneus, tsundere geonhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshietae/pseuds/oshietae
Summary: When Dongju finally gets his trip to Ikea alone with Geonhak but things don't go as expected.(or maybe it was a part of the plan.)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: ONEUS letters doodles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	I'd rather be lost in your eyes (bro)

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never eaten the meatballs at Ikea, i just steal the pencils every time - ik i shouldnt now im sorry :((

“IKEA. Stands for I Kan Eat Ass.” 

Dongju points at his front teeth, mimicking a bite. He probably looks stupid but his dignity has long ago left him anyway. 

Geonhak sighs, not even turning back to glare at him, and continuing his shelves inspection. Perhaps it’s a normal reaction after what must be Dongju’s 38th pick-up line since they got here. 

“Come on, it was a smart one. You have to admit.” 

“No,” Geonhak finally looks at him, “I’m not gonna congratulate your disastrous grammar.” 

Dongju rolls his eyes. 

Either Geonhak has a really thick head or he’s doing it on purpose. Acting as if he’s not getting the other’s intention. Which is flirting. 

Dongju is straight up flirting. 

“It was for the sake of the joke.” 

“It wasn’t funny.” 

The party-pooper is still mumbling as he picks up a chair, examining it – or weighing it to flex his biceps, whatever – and it suddenly hits Dongju. 

He’s seen this chair before. Like 30 minutes ago. And that table beside, he saw it too. 

They’ve been there already. 

“Yo, Geonhak.” 

“Mh.” 

Dongju grins, as he slides next to the item. “This chair is just like you.” 

His friend frowns, silently waiting for the pun. Dongju waits too, building up the suspense for a few seconds. 

Alright, maybe more than a _few_ seconds – he’s counting to 10 in his mind. Very slowly, adding ‘pom-pom’ between each number. 

It’s taking time. 

“What?” Geonhak impatiently asks, just when Dongju gets to 7 ‘pom-pom’. “What is it?” 

Dongju grabs the tag saying ‘Nisse’ and he smiles widely as he watches Geonhak going through getting the joke to regretting this trip to IKEA. 

He had no other choice : everyone else was too busy to tag along, leaving him alone with the youngest. 

At Dongju’s pleasure. 

“It’s really nice.” 

“Yeah I got it, sadly.” Geonhak mumbles. “Thank you though, you’re nice too.” 

“No, I meant it like ‘damn you’re Nisse, wink wonk’.” 

“You didn’t just say ‘wink wonk’ out loud.” 

Dongju hooks his arm around the other’s shoulders as he raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh but I did.” 

And he winks. For real, not in an emoji language. 

Before adding – quickly to prevent Geonhak from destroying him both physically and verbally in the middle of this aisle, “By the way... we’re lost, right?” 

“Yep.” Geonhak nods, surprising Dongju. 

He was expecting a phase of denial first, not immediate acknowledgement. 

Well, it’s better like that. 

His friend frees himself from the hold on his neck despite Dongju’s yelps of protest, and he heads to the same set of chairs they’ve seen for the 3rd time this afternoon, taking two out. 

“What are you doing?” 

Geonhak pats the 2nd seat as he gets comfortable on his own. “Sit down.” 

Dongju complies, although very confused. 

Shouldn’t they try to find the exit? Instead of... sitting? 

“If we stay here someone will probably help us around the closing time.” 

Dongju hums in response, vaguely listening. He mindlessly crosses his arms on his chest, copying his friend, and they stay that way for a while. 

It’s until he’s at the second hook of air singing ‘Love Me Right’ that he realizes. 

He gets up fast, flinching once on his feet because of his iron deficiency – yes, he’s apart of those people. 

“Closing time?” he chokes, waving his hands dramatically. “It’s in like 3 hours. Are we just going to sit here?” 

Geonhak calmly stares at him, as if he’s facing a capricious child. 

He is, in fact. 

“You know the way out?” 

“We can look for it!” 

“So no, you don’t know the way out.” 

“Geonhak,” Dongju is practically begging at this point, “you know why I came here? To eat meatballs. Meat. Balls. Not to get lost.” 

The real reason is that he wanted time alone with his crush, but that’s not something the crush needs to know. 

Especially when it’s actually more than a crush – more like a one sided love. 

And the only solution he found to express it is by making awful puns and clinging obsessively to the other. Very efficient (not really.) 

Geonhak sighs, but he gets up too. 

“Alright, let’s go then. If you’re so sure.” 

Dongju claps his hands together, feeling a mix of annoyance and excitement – it means he’s hungry. 

“Count on me, we’re getting out of here.” He raises his fist in the air, a bit too taken away. “Meatballs! Wait for me!” 

That’s what he said, 2 hours ago. 

They’re still lost, yeah. 

His stomach has been grumbling for the past hour, manifesting its discontent loudly to every ear nearby. Which are exactly 4, including Dongju’s ones, because _nobody_ is nearby. 

Because they’re lost in the garden area and it’s mid-February. 

Dongju is on the edge, torn between giving up his common sense to wreck the entire section or curl up into a ball and cry on the floor. 

He’s measuring the pros and cons and the second option is slightly leading – perfect, his tears are already prepared. 

“Meatballs must be frozen now, don’t you think?” 

Dongju explodes, not able to keep it anymore. 

“Kim Geonhak!” He’s yelling, twisting his mouth to hold his tears in. “If it’s not helpful then don’t say it!” 

“Alright.” 

“Good.” 

“Look, it’s our friend ‘Nisse.’” 

The ‘what did I just say!?’ is on the tip of his tongue, but instead he simply starts to cry when his eyes land on that stupid chair he’s met for the 4th time today. 

“Wanna sit?” Geonhak suggests, trying to smile a bit to the devastated other. “Come on.” 

And they’re back at square one with their butt down on the seats they left earlier. With Dongju wiping his tears and furiously sniffing. 

At least they’ve done some shopping in the meantime. 

Dongju is so hungry that he doesn’t even notice Geonhak’s hand grabbing his and settling on his lap. Nor the way his friend is looking at him, amused by the tortured expression on his face, as if they’re about to die in a fucking IKEA. 

That would be a very lame end. 

Dongju would like his to be heroic – if not, at least less pitiful than in an IKEA because they got lost and nobody found them. 

“Do you think every person that get lost in an IKEA never finds the exit and after a night spent there they become an IKEA employee and fluent in Swedish?” 

Geonhak scoffs, patting Dongju’s back. “No, I don’t think that.” 

“Well, I do. Say goodbye to your old life, baby.” 

“Baby?” 

Dongju sees the hand holding his and his mouth turns into a smile, worrying way less than a second ago. 

“Yeah, I just felt like it’d be a good saying.” 

“Ah... got it.” Geonhak smiles back, but it’s full of afterthoughts, like if an idea just popped in his mind. “Since we’re here, let’s talk a bit. To kill time.” 

And it did. 

Dongju doesn’t need to hear it to know he doesn’t like the idea. 

“Talk? About?” 

“I don’t know. Everything.” He scratches his chin, pretending to think – he’s not fooling Dongju, though. “For example, how you’ve been flirting with me for two months now.” 

The last sentence hits Dongju in the stomach, as if a bullet has been shot at him. He smacks his thigh in shock – Geonhan knew! 

Well, it would’ve been really hard to miss. 

“Nothing to say?” 

“No, I do.” Dongju blurts out, blushing when the other chuckles. “I do, yeah. I’ve been flirting and hitting on you, yeah. What about it?” 

Geonhak raises his pointer finger. “Hold up.” 

He then takes a set of candles from their full basket, about to break, and hides it behind his back. 

Dongju expectantly follows his moves with his eyes. If he had dog ears, they’d be perking up, curiously apprehending. 

“I think that just like your jokes,” Geonhak shyly starts, bringing the candles in front of the other, “you’re phenomenal.” 

Dongju looks down at the tag. 

‘Fenomen’, they’re called. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you enjoyed it :DD  
> i dont have much to say but thank you for your time and pls take care of yourself :3


End file.
